Mondays
by Noelle Joi
Summary: No one likes Mondays. ZC ONE SHOT!


**Mondays**

Mondays. Mondays are the dreaded day. Adults have to go back to work. Kids have to go back to school. Everyone's tired from the weekend.

It seems like Mondays are the only day for me when something goes wrong. I forget to finish my Geography homework or I have to break up an early morning spat between Nicole and Dana. It's always one thing that goes wrong but I get over it. Well, this monday is different. On this paticular monday, everything went wrong.

The day started out normally. I got up, took a shower, got dressed, etc. You know the routine. I went to go get some coffee with Chase before we went to our first class. As soon as I went to take a sip of it some gou dressed in a PCA Stingray suit was running extremely fast and ran right into Chase, who ran into me, spilling my scalding hot coffee all over me. "I'm sorry. Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, Zoe!" Chase apologized over and over.

"It's ok. I'm gonna go run back to my dorm to change my shirt. Cover for me with Ms. Stinson, ok?" I asked him. Our teacher, Ms. Stinson practically has a heart attack when someone is late to class. She always says,"You people have no excuse to be late to my English class. You live here. Get alarm clocks, and use them!"

So I rushed back and changed clothes. I got to class about thirty secounds after the bell rang. Chase gave me a sympathetic look from his seat. Ms. Stinson was in an awful mood. She looked at me and all she said was,"You're late Miss Brooks. Detention."

Detention?! I had never gotten a detention in my entire life.I started to protest," But Ms. Stinson, I-"

She cut me off,"I don't want to hear it, Miss Brooks. I am not in a good mood. Be in the detention hall at three o'clock sharp or you'll have two more detentions."

"Yes Mam," I said as I sat down.

After class Chase and I walked out. "Zoey I'm so sorry you got detention. I tried to exsplain that you had just got hot coffee dumped on you but she didn't listen," Chase exsplained.

"Don't worry about it. Detentions not that long. Only two and a half hours. Plus, look on the bright side- I can do my homework without having to listen to Nicole and Dana argue," I pointed out.

"There's a plus!" Chase said excitedly.

"Yeah, I have to get to Pre-Cal or I'll have another detention. See ya later," I dashed toward my class but there was no one in there. It turned out that they were in the computer room to work on a project that I had completely forgotten about. Luckily my teacher Mr. Knight is very nice but I missed 3/4 of the class so I didn't get much done. I have to do it all tonight.

The rest of the day went worse than I exspected it to be. After Pre-Calculas my mom called telling me that our old german sheperhd, Nakita was hit by a car ( I cried), I failed a history quiz, I forgot my lunch money back at my dorm so I didn't have lunch, and I twisted my ankle and stubbed my toe because I tripped over a gigantic rock that was in the middle of the sidewalk.

In detention they didn't let me work on any of my school work. I just had to sit there and stare at a wall Plus there was a kid with red hair who kep having gas. I felt like I was in jail. After it was finally 5:30 and they let us go I was starving, my foot was throbbing, I was as stressed as I have ever been at PCA because of all my homework and I felt like I was going to pass out at any moment because I was so exhausted.

Just as I walked out the door I heard someone ask,"Did you have a bad day?"

I turned around and there was Chase, leaning on the brick wall, a take out bag from Sushi Rox in his hand. He smiled. I did my best to hobble over to the wall.

"I did," I said,"How'd ya know?"

"It's Monday," Chase replied.

"I hate Mondays," I replied bitterly.

"Me too. I think everyone does. I knew you'd be hungry so I got you some sushi," Chase said.

"Thanks. Wanna sit?" I asked.

"Sure." We sat together on a bench by a fountain eating in silence.

"So what else made your day so bad besides the coffee and the detention?" He asked. I told him about my calculas project, my dead dog, the lunch money, and my twisted throbbing ankle.

He looked at me with worry and said,"Ow. Let me see." He gently picked up my left ankle and studied it,"That doesn't look good, Zoe. I think it may be more than just a twisted ankle. We'd better get you to the nurse."

"Maybe you're right," I said, frustrated with how badly my day was going. I stood up and yelped in pain.

"Here, don't freak out. I'm gonna pick you up," And before I knew it I was in Chase's arms on my way to the nurse.

"Oh, Chase this isn't really nessacary. I can walk," I said in what I knew was going to be a useless arguement. Chase always looks out for me. Kinda like my brother.

"If you walk on it, it may get worse," he said.

When we got to the nurse's office she examined it and announced that it was sprained. I have to use crutches for a week. I think I'd rather have Chase carry me around all week. It felt good to have someone to hold me and to care for me so deeply.

When we got back to my room I thanked him for the sushi and he thanked me for the good night we had spent together. I felt an odd feeling sweep over me. It was the same feeling that I get when I had a crush on Leonardo Dicaprio in 1999. It couldn't be...I didn't like Chase, did I? At first I was in denial and than I thought back to all of the times he'd been there for me. It seemed so obvious, I should have realized that I liked him a long time ago.

"Hey, Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Anything."

"Kiss me," I said.

And he did. I love Mondays.

* * *

A/N: It's fall break and I haven't been able to stop writing. I love it!

Review please!

Noelle


End file.
